Next-door Neighbour
by Almerstepleton
Summary: Luhan hanya seorang laki-laki yang sial; Berteman dengan Byun Baekhyun dan pacarnya, lalu bertetangga dengan bocah sok tampan. "Siapa namamu hah? cepat katakan atau kulempar kaleng soda!" "...Oh," "Apa? Kau mengabaikanku ya?" "Bukan, bukan. maksudku namaku Oh. Oh Sehun." "...oh." (HunHan, Chanbaek, etc)


Ehem,

cuma mau ngomong,

maaf kalau kependekan :')

* * *

.

.

.

Next-door Neighbour © Almerstepleton

EXO © Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan kita semua (Haha)

Warning : mengandung bahasa dan istilah kasar, Boys Love, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Do not forget to write your opinion about this fanfiction on review box.

Suka aku tuh baca review dari kalian hehe..

He..

..

.

 **09.00 KST**

Pagi itu udara Seoul sedang menggila. Langit keabuan, disertai butiran kristal bening yang jatuh dari langit. Dan juga, angin sedang berhembus kencang. Tak menyenangkan. Wanita maupun pria memakai pakaian tebal. Tidak ada anak anak yang keluar rumah karena memang udaranya sangat dingin, kecuali jika mereka ingin terkena hipotermia. Asap tipis terlihat meluncur dari setiap mulut orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang, membentuk kepulan. Untungnya hari ini hari minggu. Para pemalas bisa bergelung didalam selimut tebal sepanjang hari, melupakan segala beban dan menggantinya dengan mimpi indah.

Sialnya, Luhan adalah salah satu dari para pemalas itu.

Didalam apartemen nomor 377, pria dengan rambut hitam legamnya itu terbaring lemas —ia kelelahan setelah bergadang menonton beberapa film aksi dengan tingkat kerumitan yang tinggi, membuat ia harus mengulang beberapa adegan agar benar-benar jelas— dengan mata terpejam diatas kasur. Tubuhnya dililit selimut cokelat tua bercorak keemasan yang tercium seperti kopi. Mungkin karena semalam ia menumpahkan sedikit kopinya dan baunya belum hilang. Bantalnya sudah terlempar kemana mana; di sudut, di dekat televisi yang masih menyala, dan diatas kotak sampah yang terguling. Jika ada Baekhyun disini, sudah pasti ia akan mengoceh layaknya ibu mertua. Keadaan kamarnya benar-benar kacau.

Kaki dan tangan pria kecil itu bergerak untuk menyamankan posisi. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, membuat saliva mengintip dari sudut bibirnya. Jangan lupakan dengkuran halus yang terdengar sedikit memalukan. Untung saja waktu itu ia memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen. Jika ia menerima tawaran bibi Yixing untuk tinggal dirumahnya, sudah pasti ia akan malu setengah mati. Apalagi mengingat Paman Joonmyun si mulut besar, bisa-bisa seantero temannya tahu tentang keadaan tidurnya yang mengenaskan. Sebuah mimpi buruk.

Namun ditengah kenikmatan tidurnya, ia mendegar suara seorang wanita. Samar sebenarnya, tapi cukup menggangu tidur. Luhan membuka mata sedikit, memperhatikan sekenanya tanpa menggerakan tubuh, mencari siapa yang bernyanyi. Tidak ada seorangpun. Kamarnya remang, hanya memperoleh penerangan dari sinar matahari yang menerobos celah gorden, dan juga cahaya dari layar televisi. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu yang mengeluarkan suara itu—meskipun penglihatannya tidak terlalu bagus karena ia masih dalam keadaan mengantuk.

Dan disana, didekat kotak sampah, ada sesuatu yang berkedip. Luhan mengerang. Itu ponselnya, si pelaku keributan dipagi hari. Mau tidak mau akhirnya ia bangkit, berjalan kearah kotak sampah dan hendak menghempaskan ponselnya— sebenarnya ia lebih berhasrat untuk menghempaskan si penelpon. tapi terlalu beresiko, apalagi bila si penelpon adalah Baekhyun. Dan benar sekali, dilayar ponsel tertulis jelas nama teman genitnya itu. Ia menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo Lu–

"Baek, _fuck you_."

"Wow," suara kekehan terdengar dari seberang sana, "Aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan Chanyeol. Jangan nodai aku Lu."

"Katakan apa maumu. Cepat."

"Kau begitu sensitif bung." Baekhyun menghela napas, lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sebenarnya tidak benar benar diam, masih terdengar suara bisik-bisik yang tidak begitu kentara. Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, mungkin Chanyeol. Kaki luhan mengetuk tak sabaran.

"Bae–

"Begini Lu. Aku dan Chanyeol akan datang ke apartemenmu dalam waktu 15 menit. Siapkan makanan dan bersihkan tempatmu atau aku akan menangis."

Lalu terdengar bunyi 'tut' berulang kali. Luhan memperhatikan ponselnya yang menampilkan _Home screen_ — tanda sambungan telepon telah berakhir. Ia mengumpat. Luhan begitu kesal dan ingin menggigiti kepala Chanyeol sampai tidak berbentuk agar Baekhyun jera dan berhenti mengganggunya. Tapi terlambat. Baekhyun tidak pernah main main dengan ucapannya. Mendengar tangisan dan ocehan Baekhyun sama saja dengan mendengar orang membaca puisi biner. Membuatnya pusing dan mual. Apalagi mengingat makanannya sudah habis. Itu berarti ia harus ke supermarket, setidaknya mi instan sudah cukup untuk menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dan perut panjang kekasihnya.

Ia ingin menangis dan mengumpat sejadi-jadinya, Mengutuk Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti jika ia sedang sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Dan jangan lupakan salju sedang berjatuhan di luar disertai angin dingin. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Ini gila. Baekhyun dan pacarnya itu gila. Mereka berdua adalah kegilaan. Kegilaan yang keparat. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, Luhan adalah sahabat dari dua bedebah itu. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa, Luhan juga tidak tahu.

Ia mengambil mantel bulu cokelat yang paling tebal, berjaga-jaga bila udara ternyata lebih dingin dari yang diperkirakan. Lalu memakai sepatu boot kebesaran pemberian hyungnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kaca, memperhatika penampilannya yang terlihat seperti buntalan—mungkin karena ia memakai mantel yang terlalu tebal. Tapi persetanan. Ia hanya ingin ini cepat berakhir agar ia bisa kembali tidur. Ia mengambil dompetnya di dalam lemari lalu melangkah keluar disertai dengan umpatan.

Luhan berjalan kearah lift. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan memperhatikannya. Walaupun tidak terlalu kentara, tapi Luhan bisa merasakannya. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak heran melihat pemuda seperti gumpalan dengan wajah kusut seperti tidak mandi— meskipun kenyataannya memang begitu. Tapi sekali lagi, Luhan bahkan terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Sukur-sukur ia menghentikan umpatannya. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah terlihat seperti kakek penunggu jembatan.

Ia berdiri di depan lift yang masih tertutup. Mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya dengan tidak sabaran. Tangannya ia lipat kedepan dada. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti ibu tiri jahat di sinema elektronik yang ditontonnya Sabtu kemarin. Layar kecil di atas lift menampilkan angka 14, lantai dimana Luhan berdiri sekarang. Pintu lift terbuka tak lama dari itu. Menampilkan pemuda berperawakan tinggi. Kulitnya begitu putih—lebih putih dari kulit Luhan yang sebenarnya sudah sangat putih— dan berambut mangkuk berwarna hitam legam. Matanya sipit, terkesan tajam tapi. Pemuda itu membawa koper yang cukup besar berwarna abu-abu. Mungkin—pikir Luhan—ia orang baru. Wajahnya tidak menampilkan emosi apapun, membuat Luhan yang sedang kesal ingin melemparnya dengan botol soju. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Sama -sama terdiam seperti orang dungu, sampai pintu lift bergerak menutup menyadarkan mereka. Pemuda di dalam lift itu segera menggunakan kakinya sebagai ganjalan. Pintunya pun membuka kembali, Lalu ia segera berjalan pergi. meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dengan tatapan angkuh.

Luhan mengernyit heran. Ia berpikir sejenak sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lift. Menekan tombol bertuliskan huruf L lalu terdiam merenung.

.

.

.

.

Kamar 378 masih kosong sejak lima bulan terakhir ngomong ngomong.

To Be Continued

* * *

" _Siapa namamu hah? Cepat katakan atau kulempar kaleng soda!"_

"… _Oh,"_

" _Apa? Kau mengabaikanku ya?"_

" _Bukan, bukan. Maksudku namaku Oh. Oh Sehun."_

"…o _h."_

 _Mereka berdua terdiam. Sepotong roti_ _baguette_ _dan sekantung mi instan menjadi saksi bisu._

" _...hehe."_

* * *

author's note:

Hello.

It's me.

Uh.. Maaf ya bagi semua reader yang nungguin update-an fanfic "LIAR". Bukannya update, malah datang membawa ff baru huhu T_T

Sebenarnya aku udah buat ff "LIAR" chapter 2, udah rampung sekitar 70%, eh laptopnya rusak (mati total, emang udah berumur sih) T_T. Karena sakit hati, makanya aku ga update update selama beberapa bulan. Tapi karena sekarang lagi libur sekolah dan udah ada laptop yang lain, aku jadi semangat mau nulis lagi :')

Mungkin bulan ini aku bisa fast update karena aku punya banyak waktu luang. Bagi yang menunggu update-an fanfic "LIAR" dan "Next-door Neighbour", Mohon ditunggu ya karena aku usahain update minggu ini Hohooo

Jujur aja, aku terharu dan berterima kasih banget sama pembaca yang telah memberi review :') kalian lah yang membuat aku semangat. Nggak ada satu review pun yang nggak aku baca.

Karena fanfic ini dibuat tanpa dibaca ulang dan dikoreksi, pasti banyak terdapat kesalahan. jadi, aku sangat menunggu review dari kalian lagi.

Selalu.

#Tssaahh


End file.
